


Unpleasant Day. Night Was Better.

by iArgent



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Die writers block die, Dirty Talk, Exhausted Noctis, Frottage, I wrote 3k words of porn, Iggy is a good boyfriend, Iggy spikes a drink to make noct ask why he spiked a drink, M/M, Mild alcohol play, Multi, Nyx is a good boyfriend, Nyx is big on petnames, Oral Sex, They're all good bf's, You just don't see two of them, how tag, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/pseuds/iArgent
Summary: After a week or so of continuous work, Iggy smuggles Noctis out of the Citadel to go see Nyx for some R&R. Nyx wants to baby Noctis, but with a more W&W style. Because watching the Prince of Lucis writhe and wriggle on his fingers is one of the best ways to spend a night.





	Unpleasant Day. Night Was Better.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, why update Loveless when I can just write porn instead? I'm kidding. Working on the new chapters but also trying to murder writers block. As always, if there's a scene you'd like to see in this universe tell me. If it won't be in the main story (deleted scene or AU) I just may write it.

Noctis had not had a particularly pleasant day. He’d returned to the Citadel for the week to help with paperwork, an upcoming event he would hate to attend, and training.

 

This, naturally, meant a week of sporadic texts to Prompto, but never actually seeing him. Being nowhere near the Glaive headquarters and thus missing out on Nyx, Genesis and Vincent. The Crownsguard was attached to his father which meant Gladio, and to a greater extent as a fringe guard, Cloud and Sephiroth, were mostly inaccessible. Luckily, as his attache, he had Ignis.

 

Ignis who very kindly made him hot chocolate at all hours and listened to him mutter angrily to himself. And, on at least two occasions this week, had brought him vegetable free dishes, and run him a bath. Noctis __loved__  Ignis.

 

“It’s half past.”

 

Noctis looked up sharply from the paper he’d been attempting to read. Ignis. To be frank, he’d not really seen anybody but Ignis in the last week. Barring afternoon sessions with Gladio, which was never enough.

 

“Noct?”

 

“Ah, sorry. Just, off I guess.”

 

Ignis sighed and set a softly steaming mug on the corner of the desk, hooking long fingers through the handle of the old one. “You’re looking quite exhausted.”

 

Noctis grimaced. “Mm. Sorry.”He picked up the mug and took a sip.”This one tastes different.”

 

“I added schnapps.”

 

Noctis choked a bit, sputtering, and set the mug down. “Babe if you wanted to spike my drink there are better times.”

 

Ignis sat across from the desk. “Why don’t you take the night off. Go see Nyx. We had dinner a few days ago but I believe he and Prompto’s schedules do not align.”

 

“Are…you trying to get me to blow off work by using ‘lonely Nyx’ as a baseline?”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“I’m not sure I know you.”

 

“I endeavor to surprise you, as always.”

 

Noct didn’t wait, climbing unsteadily to his feet and snorting when Ignis made his way around the desk to take his arm, setting the old mug with a deliberate carelessness in its original place.

 

He smiled as he felt his Adviser press a kiss to his temple.

 

“I at least get to walk you out.”

 

“You could walk with me all the way there. It’d be fun.”

 

Ignis laughed under his breath. “I still have work. You’ve done enough for the night. I’ll see you tomorrow, around noon.”

 

Noctis smiled and bumped their hips together to interrupt Ignis’s stride. “Only if you promise to spend the night tomorrow. I wanna see you outside of work you know. And it’ll be awhile before I get to go back to my apartment.”

 

Ignis opened the door to the garage and held it for him. “I could be persuaded.” He said, descending the few concrete steps behind the Prince. He pulled the Star’s keys out of his pocket and pressed them into Noct’s hand. “But for now. Have fun, relax.”

 

Noct turned and brushed a kiss over Ignis’s mouth. “I love you. You’re great.”

 

“That’s what you all say when I do something kind.”

 

“So everyday then?” Noct teased nonchalantly as he slid into the vehicle. He started the car, winked at Iggy’s blush and took off, fidgeting at the time it took the gate to open for him, and then going just a little over the limit to the refugee district. Fingers crossed Genesis wasn’t hanging around again. He wasn’t sure he’d been able to make eye contact since the last spectacle. Which made their continued hangouts awkward. Gen didn’t seem to mind, the sadist.

 

He pulled into an underground lot and fed the meter for safety, before jogging out into the street and hooking a left. Nyx’s apartment wasn’t massive, nor was it ground level, so they usually didn’t meet here all together, Prince Noctis and his attache all climbing the stairs of a rundown apartment would really tip off the media.

 

He considered texting to tell Nyx he was coming up but decided against it. Iggy said have fun. That meant being a little shit when it was warranted. Sure he had ‘good night’ and ‘good morning’ texts from Nyx and the others each day but __still__. Not the same.

He slid the spare key out of the mail slot, because Nyx was a fucking weirdo and also sort of a genius, and unlocked the door.

 

“By the Six Gen, did you forget something again?” Came from the direction of the bathroom, garbled by the sound of the shower. Noctis shook his head, toeing off his shoes and pulling his jacket off, undoing his belt and sliding that off as well. There was something cathartic about pulling off the basic finery he needed to wear in even his own small office. He unbuttoned the top few buttons and dropped onto the couch. The couch was new. Only about a year old. And he was pretty sure Gladio and Ignis had just sort of moved it in when Nyx was at work. Because as fun as the bed was, movie nights were hard with a singular chair for seating. Two to three people just could not fit in Nyx’s chair.

 

When the bathroom door opened with a burst of steam, because ventilation was negative one here, Noctis was sank into the couch, feet on the new coffee table with his eyes closed and a smile on his face.

 

“Well Pretty Boy didn’t expect you here. Thought I was being robbed by a very chill burglar.”

 

Noctis opened his eyes and tilted his head up to take in Nyx, still drenched, with a towel around his waist.

 

“You usually wear towels to confront burglars?”

 

“It was also probably Genesis.”

 

“If Gen is used to this view he is a lucky man.”

 

 Nyx laughed and sat down, slipping a hand behind the Princes head to tilt his face and pulling him in for a deep kiss.

 

Noct let his eyelids fall to half mast, then closed, not moving his own arms but relaxing into the kiss. Nyx’s mouth, always hot and wet, and occasionally salty and spicy with the spices he used for cooking, was the sweet cinnamon of his toothpaste and Noctis couldn’t bring himself to care about interrupting this mans nightly schedule so long as the clean, damp skin was on his, and the cinnamon flavored mouth was on him.

 

Nyx hummed and pulled back after a few moments, and Noctis, relaxed as he was, chased him a moment until Nyx slid his tongue back into his mouth with a content sigh, warm sweet breath skittering over his chin and cheeks. When Nyx pulled back again, Noctis’s eyes opened slowly, and were glassy, his mouth was slightly swollen, wet and sensitive, and he was happier than ever Ignis had sneaked him out for the night.

 

“So Pretty Boy. Thought you were chained to a desk?”

 

“Ignis isn’t __quite__  that kinky.” Noctis murmured, shuffling to sit up straight. “Also, he thought I needed a break and smuggled me to the Star.”

 

“Hmm. Thank you Iggy.” Nyx laughed reaching over again to finish unbuttoning Noctis’s shirt.

 

“What?” He said, a laughing tone in his voice “It’s fucking hot in here when you’re wearing silk.”

 

Noctis grunted in assent and shifted to let Nyx pull the shirt off.

 

“Have you eaten yet? Drank anything? I have some leftovers.” the Glaive asked as he walked to the kitchenette. Already set on grabbing him something.

 

Noct smiled and shook his head “I had dinner. But if you have a beer or something I’m all in.” He shifted again and smiled “I really just wanna be by you tonight.” He paused “If that’s okay. Like, we could go to sleep, or I could leave, if you’re busy?”

 

“Hey, hey.” Nyx came back from the kitchette with his hands held up. “I’m happy as Ifrit in a volcano to have you here babe. I’ll do whatever you want, you look like you need it.”

 

Noct smiled a little and Nyx bent to kiss him a bit more. “Iggy came over a few nights ago and left some pretty great wine, if you want a glass.”

 

“Wine?”

 

“What, you’re of age. And this is totally appropriate for a half naked Prince on a black couch.”

 

Noctis snorted and attempted to wave his hand regally. “Fine.”

 

Nyx returned shortly, pressing a cool glass stem into his hand, a thick, sweet smelling wine moving inside before darting back into the kitchen. “Did you just hand me an actual wine glass? With chilled wine?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“What the fuck, Ulric?”

 

Nyx came back with a normal glass of water. “I have three wineglasses. I’m pretty sure Iggy wants me to have a full set. Figured we’d just play up the scene.”

 

Noct took a sip and smiled “Tenebrean wine. Iggy secretly knows how to party.”

 

“There is no secret about that. You ever seen him handle a knife? It does things to me.”

 

Noctis took another sip and rolled his eyes. Squirming happily as Nyx settled against him.

 

“I still think you’re a bit overdressed for this scene. Let’s try…”

 

Noctis still had his mouth on the wine glass when Nyx dropped a hand into his lap to fidget with the button of his pants. The advancement caused him to near inhale a gulp of wine.

 

“Thirsty, Your Grace?”

 

“Yeah, well, groping me while I’m drinking was sort of a low blow.”

 

In response Nyx cupped him and squeezed slightly. Noctis leaned over his arm to set the glass down and fix him with a long suffering look.

 

“I’m way too tired, don’t do this to me.” He whined “I’ll pass out on you.”

 

Nyx laughed under his breath, pressing a kiss to the Princes cheekbone. “Just relax babe. I got you. Besides, it feels nice, right?” He asked, squeezing again as Noctis looked on, unimpressed. “You don’t have to do a thing. Iggy sent you here to relax.” He smirked “Besides. It’s late. The moment I put my dick in you you start-”

 

“Hey hey hey! __Not cool man__.”

 

“I’m just suggesting we be a bit quieter tonight.” He grabbed Noctis for another languid kiss. He felt the organ under his hand twitch through the dress pants. “ _ _He__  likes my idea.”

 

“Please stop acting like my penis has gained sentience.”

 

“C’mon honey. I’ll treat you real nice.”

 

“Like I’m gonna say __no__.”

 

“Great. Drink up, Your Grace.”

 

“Stop callin’ me that.” Noctis chided, lifting the glass again and taking a swig. “Are you trying to get me drunk to take advantage of me? Because that’s elaborate for something I’d agree too anyway.”

 

Nyx shook his head as he pushed the table back and settled between Noct’s knees on the floor, tentatively mouthing him through his pants for a bit before bothering to answer. “It’ll feel even nicer with a buzz.” He murmured roughly, breath skittering over Nocts abdomen. “Makes your limbs heavy.” He murmured, tongue flickering out to taste his navel“Makes you whole body flush like your pretty co-”

 

“You’re doing it again!” Noctis interrupted, cheeks blazing. “You…You start talking like-”

 

Nyx clapped a hand over his mouth and stood, moving between the Princes legs and putting one knee on the couch, shifting one of Noct’s legs over a hip and leaning forward.

 

He registered blue eyes widening as he put some weight on him. Nyx slid his free hand back to the princes pants and slowly pulled the zipper down, snaking his hand in to cup him once more, one layer of clothes less. He watched Noctis’s eyes flutter closed as Nyx palmed and squeezed his half hard cock.

 

“See you cut me off. But you seem to like it when I talk like this.” He squeezed a bit tighter. “Remember that time Gladio called and we got you off with two fingers and a smile?” he purred, keeping up his fondling. “Now don’t get me wrong, I get pretty hot and bothered thinking about Gladdy’s dick too but you? Whole ‘nother level.”

 

Noctis made a displeased noise and licked the hand over his mouth. Nyx raised his eyebrows. “I’m sorry, but licking me isn’t gonna make me move, Highness.” He pulled the hand on the Prince’s groin back. Straightening his spine to look pointedly at the glass still in Noctis’s hand. “We should finish that or set it somewhere safe.”

 

Noctis tilted it a bit toward his covered mouth and Nyx removed his hand. Standing completely to take in the Prince polishing off the wine with three solid gulps. He snatched the glass and set it on the table he’d moved then crouched, hooking his fingers in the waistband of the pants. “Hips up, beautiful.”

 

Noctis, somehow, flushed brighter, the pink crawling down his throat, leaving his chest marvelously pale as his hips and stomach flushed with arousal. Nyx pressed a bit harder with his fingers and snagged his boxers as well. Leaving the Crown Prince of Lucis nude and blushing.

 

“Ah, always so pretty.” He murmured, tossing the clothing aside and kneeling, pressing a kiss to Noct’s quivering stomach. “Your dick is the prettiest thing.” He continued, swiping his tongue over the now full erection. “It flushes so pretty, like the rest of you.”

 

“Nyx, please.”

 

“I love fingering you.” Nyx continued, running his hands up and down the outside of smooth pale thighs. Turning his head to lick at the frantic artery pulsing so strongly through the Prince’s inner thigh he swore he could feel it.

 

He slid one hand away and Noctis’s hips flexed. Grabbing a small bottle from under the couch and pulling back completely, Popping it open and slathering the fingers of his right hand.

 

“Legs on my shoulders Pretty Boy. Let’s treat you right.”

 

Noctis, avoiding eyes contact, turned his head onto the back of the couch, feeling his breath bounce back sweet with wine. He slowly placed one shin over Nyx’s shoulder, then the other, leaving himself open and shivery with how lewd it was.

 

“Mmmm. All of you’s always so pretty, Petty Boy.” Nyx teased, touching Noct’s rim for a moment. “How many fingers does his highness want? I know how much you love it.”

 

Notis clenched his eyes shut for a moment “Three?”

 

“You don’t sound so sure honey.”

 

“Yeah, thre-!”

 

Nyx slid all three inside without ceremony. Noctis gasped and whimpered, writhing lightly on the hand spearing him. Hips flexing.

 

“Ah yeah. There we are.” Nyx purred, crooking his fingers a bit to watch his boy arch. “You love being touched here, don’t you babe?” He moved his hand a bit rougher than he had before and watched as Noct’s knees spread minutely on his shoulders as his eyes rolled back. Hips flexing and that pretty pink cock twitched. Nyx leaned forward to kiss it. Pressing sloppy, hot, overly wet kisses to the pulsing length. Noct gasped and pressed his heels into Nyx’s back. “What, you want oral too? Greedy little thing.” he teased, using his free hand to grip one perfect cheek and shift the man he swallowed him down. Noct let out a small broken sound. Hips still rolling on the fingers playing with his prostrate.

 

“Six…Nyx you’re…Hnnn.”

 

Nyx laughed around his mouthful, making milky thighs tremble as the Prince bucked. He sped up his hand, getting a bit rougher, and sucked harder. Humming at the salty flood that filled his mouth. He didn’t take his fingers out as Noct stopped moving, simply rubbing inside a bit more to make his Pretty Boy tremble and whine. He looked down and saw his towel on the floor. His own body happy as ever to see his Highness.

 

“D…D’you wanna fuck me?” Noct asked, breathless, looking down from beneath trembling lashes. “Don’t think I can do much but if we go like this I won’….won’t doze off.”

 

Nyx smiled and shifted the legs carefully off his shoulders and moved up to kiss Noct again. The Prince squeaked at the taste of his mouth.

 

“Shower. Bed.” He whispered against Noctis’s soft mouth. Swollen and red from kissing and orgasm. “Mind if I use you in the shower?”

 

Any blush Noctis could have mustered would have been lost in the way his whole body flushed pink anyway. Still, Nyx was pretty sure he was blushing.

 

“Y-yeah. That sounds good. I’m all stretched so.”

 

Nyx jerked him upwards with one arm, the younger mans trembling body pressed to his. Nyx’s hard cock hammering out a tune against Noct’s stomach with his speeding pulse. “’m not gonna fuck you.” He murmured, leaning down to whisper into his ear. “Just gonna hold you against the side and rub on you till I blow. You in?”

 

“Mmmhmm.” Noctis answered with a fragile whine.

 

“Then I’ll get you all cleaned up, and we can cuddle huh? You’ll be nice and tuckered out. I’ll make you breakfast before you head out, let you sleep in. Sound good?”

 

Noct hummed tiredly in affirmation, snuggling into Nyx’s chest.

 

He must have dozed off the few feet from the couch to the shower, as he woke to Nyx turning the water on as he sat on the toilet lid.

 

“Still with me sweetie?”

 

Noct hummed and got to his feet, stepping into the spray and groaning. “If you wanna clean me and get off you have like five minutes.”

 

Nyx laughed again. The man was always laughing or teasing or generally __bright__  around them. Noctis loved it. He wet his hair down and waited, the curtain was open and Nyx was just sort of watching as Noctis rolled his eyes and started cleaning off.

 

He felt a arm hand between his shoulder blades as he washed the shampoo out. He stepped obediently forward until his cheek was pressed against the cool tile of the wall.

 

“Can you hold yourself up, or should you get on your knees?”

Noct grumbled and sank to his knees, fingers curled against the wall as he felt Nyx settle behind him. Felt Nyx pulling him apart to slide his swollen dick between his cheeks and started grinding.

 

Noctis’s breath picked up again as one of his lovers rutted against him. He’d have to see if he could ride the man in the morning, when he wasn’t too tired to fully participate in the frottage.

 

“You good?” Nyx grunted into Noct’s ear as his body was rubbed against the wall.

 

“You could put it in. ‘M too tired to be loud.”

 

Nyx snorted, breath rough “I’m not in the mood to have you fall asleep on my dick, beautiful. My pride won’t recover.” He rutted a few more times and sighed into Noct’s wet hair.

 

“It’s not like I’d mind if you did it while I was asleep.” Noctis slurred, as Nyx helped him to his feet to wash his back off. Sighing as conditioner slick hands worked to his scalp. “I’d wanna see though.”

 

Nyx tilted his head back, fingers delicately working the soap from his hair. “Don’t be making kinky promises half asleep and blissed out, sugar. I’ll buy a camera and you’ll be confused as all hell. We can talk about it later.” He said softly, pressing a kiss to the princes cheek. “C’mon, lets towel you off and get you to bed.”

 

Evidently Noctis had dozed again because he woke to Nyx crawling into bed next to him. He snuggled into the other body as Nyx hummed, wrapping an arm around Noctis to keep them tightly together.

 

He felt Nyx kiss his forehead. And fell asleep to “Get some sleep, beautiful.” whispered into his hair.


End file.
